maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (series)
Summary of Game The Mario (マリオ) video game series is a series of highly popular and critically acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi and his best friend Yoshi. Gameplay in the series often centers around jumping on and defeating enemies. The games usually feature simple plots; the most common theme is that of Bowser, the primary antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. Despite the plots usually being very simple, the Mario role-playing games tend to have deeper plots, often involving enemies other than Bowser (many of which involve Bowser actually teaming up with Mario), with aspirations for world domination. Mario has been featured in 200 games, and the series has sold over 200 million copies total, making it the best-selling video game series of all time. For more information about the Mario series, visit the Mario Page, here, or here. Appearances in Show 'Opening Scene' *Mario from Mario Bros (In Orange Overalls) is seen running across the screen near the end. 'Season 1' *'Episode 3' MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings: Mario and Luigi are found jumping and playing in World 1. Also it is found they have a brother named Fabricio. *Episode 3' Grey's in Anime': A 1-Up Mushroom can be seen in the background of one scene. *'Episode 7' Goomba Skit - Act 1 and 2: Mario is seen stomping on Goombas and the Goomba gets sad about it. There were 2 acts to this. *'Episode 9' MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats: Mario appeared on a ice world from a game called Super Mario Bros Wii. (Parody of New Super Mario Bros Wii.) The cheat was press ◄ ► ◄ B B and Mario can call a cab. *'Episode 14' Donkey Strong: Mario appeared chasing Donkey Kong with a Hammer. (which was the motion picture for the bonus CD "Running From Hammers") *'Episode 16 Gaming's Next Top Model': Princess Peach and Birdo appeared as one of the contestants with Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) and Samus (Metroid). Mario was the judge with Tyra Banks, Jay Manuel, and Mega Man. Lakitu appeared as a photoshooter. Also, Bowser appeared in the photo shoot with Peach. *'Episode 24 ArTHOR': Mario appeared in orange overalls taking a lunch break with Donkey Kong. Also Arthor borrowed his hammer. 'Season 2' *'Episode 2 (28) Super 80's': Mario appeared riding Donkey Kong and taking away J. J. Abrams. *'Episode 5 (31) Minute to Flynn It': Clu's head turns into Mario's and then into Link's (The Legend of Zelda). *'Episode 6 (32) ThunderLOLcats': "Weegee" (Luigi's sprite in the MS-DOS version of Mario is Missing!) was one of the memes attacking the ThunderCats and Mario's face can be seen on the core of the internet. *'Episode 11 (37) The Celebrity Ape-rentice': Donkey Kong appeared as one of the contestants. Also, the pizza recipe Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) was assigned to make is a Mario Bros. recipe. *'Episode 23 (49)' Koopa Soup: Bowser gives the ad and makes soup in Koopa shells. Also, Mario appears at the end, stepping in the soup by accident. 'Season 3' *'Episode 2 (54) Franklin & Crash': Princess Peach is shown being kidnapped by Bowser as usual. After Mario pops in to save her, the Prince from Katamari Damacy rolls up Peach and the castle in his ball. *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']] Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Boo and Koopa Troopa are seen as students at the Video Game School. Category:Game Category:Nintendo